Continuous molding machines have been devised which have horizontal parting lines and others have been devised which utilize vertical parting lines between the completed sand molds. The horizontal parting line system has the disadvantages: a large area is required for these sand molds, both cope and drag molds are required in order to produce a single metal casting, top weights are required to withstand the ferrostatic pressure of the poured molten metal, venting of gasses from the mold, and it is often difficult to blow or otherwise form the molds, especially the drag mold. In the vertical parting line prior art continuous molding systems other problems are encountered, including: gating problems in multiple molding, the high velocity of the poured metal, the vertical height of the mold, and most importantly, the difficulty of setting cores.